nancydrewfandomcom-20200223-history
The Shattered Medallion
The Shattered Medallion is the thirtieth installment of the Nancy Drew adventure series. It is based on Nancy Drew: Girl Detective Super Mystery #3: Real Fake. In it, Nancy, Bess, and George investigate sabotage on a reality show they are participating in. Synopsis No one is immune to sudden death on this reality tv show! You, as Nancy Drew and George end up winning a spot on a survival reality show in New Zealand called Pacific Run, in which players complete physical tasks to get five pieces of a medallion, and decide to bring Bess along. The eccentric Sonny Joon has hijacked production of the show, which is spiraling out of control as certain contestants are being favored and dangerous missions are being assigned. While competing in a challenge, George is seriously injured and your other friend Bess Marvin must step in to take her place. Now you, George, and Bess must investigate the incident that caused George's injury as well as why Sonny took charge of the show and what he really plans to do with it. Are the mishaps the result of cheating competitors or something beyond this world? Win big to uncover the truth! * Collect medallion pieces by beating other reality tv teams in a series of contests * The producer areas are very off limits, but solving puzzles will get you inside the mines and even an undersea submersible * Play mini games and learn about New Zealand plants, geography and native Maori words Characters Sonny Joon The current producer of Pacific Run, Sonny is not sticking to plan. In fact, he's actually sabotaging the efforts of the show's crew to travel to New Zealand. Patrick Dowsett The son of gurus and a former rugby star, Patrick gives the impression of being hit in the head one too many times. He is dating Leena. Leena Patel As an extremely intelligent, detail-oriented codebreaker, her presence on the show is somewhat unexpected. She is dating Patrick. Kiri Nind A competitor on Pacific Run who is no stranger to starring in reality shows. As always, she's in it to win it. Phone Friends Nancy uses a Pacific Run phone that can be accessed by an icon at the bottom of the screen. It can call other players, but does not have outside access (it has her own phone backgrounds, though). She can get hints from the task list if she's an Amateur Sleuth. Bess Marvin Bess is there to cheer on George and Nancy. George Fayne George is Nancy's partner in the competition. Jamila El-Dine The phone Nancy uses to call her is not the Pacific Run phone but the phone in the puzzle palace to the left of the main screen after completing the phone challenge. You can call her once you have found her phone number in Sonny's tent and have completed the phone challenge. She is Sonny's partner at SPIED, whom Nancy has met in ''Tomb of the Lost Queen''.'' Trivia * A randomly selected customer who preordered of [[The Deadly Device|''The Deadly Device]] got to choose its location of New Zealand from a list of potential case locations. Continuity Foreshadowing Main/recurring character revelations Allusions Goofs Trailer Category:The Shattered Medallion Shattered Medallion